El ser y el tiempo
El Ser y el tiempo (alemán Sein und Zeit, 1927) es el más importante trabajo del filósofo alemán Martin Heidegger. El libro, tal y como se publicó, representa sólo una tercera parte del proyecto descrito en su introducción. Es considerado uno de las obras más importante dentro de la filosofía (la filosofía es llamada por los filósofos analíticos angloamericanos filosofía continental). Permanece como una de las obras que más se ha discutido de la filosofía del siglo XX; muchos puntos de vista y aproximaciones posteriores, tal como el existencialismo y la deconstrución, han sido muy fuertemente influenciados por el Ser y el Tiempo, así como gran parte del lenguaje empleado por la filosofía (Véase terminología heideggeriana: El concepto más importante de la obra es, quizás, el concepto de Dasein, ser-ahí). El sentido del ser En esta obra, Heidegger aborda la cuestión del ser: ¿Qué significa que una entidad sea? O, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que hay algo en lugar de la nada? Estas cuestiones fundamentales de la ontología, definidas por Aristóteles fueron el estudio del qua (Latín, tr. literalmente 'como', o 'en la capacidad de'). En esta aproximación a la cuestión, Heidegger se coloca entre la tradición de Aristóteles y de Kant, autores que difieren en gran magnitud en sus posiciones filosóficas respectivas; no aborda la cuestión del sentido del ser desde la perspectiva de la lógica de las proposiciones. Su aproximación tiene implícita la tesis de que el conocimiento teórico no representa la más fundamental relación entre el individuo humano y los entes del mundo que le rodea (incluyéndose a sí mismo). Método Fenomenológico de Ser y Tiempo]] Ante el rechazo explícito de esta tesis, Heidegger adopta por el contrario una versión del método fenomenológico, purgando de esta forma los residuos del cognitivismo de Aristóteles/Kant todavía presentes en la formulación Husserliana de su método. Al igual que Husserl, Heidegger tomó como punto de comienzo el fenómeno de la intencionalidad. El comportamiento humano es intencional, esto es, dirigido a algún objeto o finalidad (todas las construcciones son construcciones de algo, todas las conversaciones son conversaciones de algo, etc). Intencionalidad fue un término acuñado por Heidegger como "Sorge" (cuidado) y refleja un aspecto positivo del Angst. Sorge, o cuidado, como el concepto fundamental del ser intencional, presuponiendo un significado ontológico que distingue el ser ontológico de aquel meramente óntico (cosificado). El conocimiento teórico representa sólo un tipo de ajuste con el mundo que le rodea, en lugar de ser su último fundamento. Suele dividir el entendimiento entre compresión existencial, es decir aquella que comprende la existencia a través de la existencia misma, y el entendimiento existenciario, que es el análisis teórico de los constituyentes de la existencia. Una entidad es lo que es (es decir: lo que está siendo) pragmáticamente; de esta forma, se nos "muestra" en un contexto de encaje práctico (Heidegger denomina a tal contexto 'mundo'), no debido a que posea ciertas propiedades inherentes a la cosa en sí, sino por la intencionalidad que posee. Un martillo es un martillo no por la posesión de atributos de martillo, sino por ser usado para martillar. Historia de la edición Desde la primera edición del "Ser y el tiempo“ en el año 1927 Heidegger puso la dedicación al comienzo de su obra a su profesor Edmund Husserl, que poseía raíces judías. En la quinta edición del 1941 en alemán se obvió esta dedicatoria; debido a los consejos que el editor Max Niemeyer dio a Heidegger sobre las consecuencias de su edición. En todas las ediciones durante la época del nacionalsocialismo en Alemania no se puso la dedicatoria al libro. Otros trabajos El Ser y el tiempo es uno de los puntos culminantes en la temprana obra de Heidegger, pero existen otras obras importantes en este periodo, incluyendo Die Grundprobleme der Phänomenologie (Los problemas fundamentales de la fenomenología, 1927), Kant und das Problem der Metaphysik (Kant y el problema de la Metafísica, 1929), y "Was ist Metaphysik?" ("¿Qué es Metafísica?", 1929). Bibliografía * Martin Heidegger, Sein und Zeit, en: ''Gesamtausgabe'' de Heidegger , volumen 2, ed. F.-W. von Herrmann, 1977, XIV, 586p. * Martin Heidegger: Sein und Zeit, Tübingen: Niemeyer, 19.Auflage 2006, ISBN 3-484-70153-6, (frühere Auflage auch unter ISBN 3-484-70122-6) * Martin Heidegger, Ser y Tiempo, trad. por Jorge Eduardo Rivera (Santiago de Chile: Editorial Universitaria, 1997). * Martin Heidegger, El Ser y el Tiempo, trad. por José Gaos (México: Fondo de Cultura Económica, 1951). * Martin Heidegger, Being and Time, trad. por John Macquarrie & Edward Robinson (London: SCM Press, 1962). * Martin Heidegger, Being and Time, trad. por Joan Stambaugh (Albany: State University of New York Press, 1996). * Friedrich-Wilhelm von Herrmann, La segunda mitad de Ser y Tiempo, trad. de Irene Borges-Duarte (Editorial Trotta, Madrid, 1997). * A. de Waelhens, La filosofía de Martin Heidegger, trad. por Ramón Ceñal, S.J. (Universidad Autónoma de Puebla, Puebla, Pue., México, 2ª ed., 1986). * Hubert L. Dreyfus, Ser-en-el-Mundo, trad. de Francisco Huneeus y Héctor Orrego (Editorial Cuatro Vientos, Santiago de Chile, 1996). * Robert Bernasconi, "'The Double Concept of Philosophy' and the Place of Ethics in Being and Time," Heidegger in Question: The Art of Existing (New Jersey: Humanities Press, 1993). * Jacques Derrida, "Ousia and Gramme: Note on a Note from Being and Time," Margins of Philosophy (Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1982). * Hubert Dreyfus, Being-in-the-World: A Commentary on Heidegger's Being and Time, Division I (Cambridge, Massachusetts, & London: MIT Press, 1990). * Christopher Fynsk, Heidegger: Thought and Historicity (Ithaca & London: Cornell University Press, 1993, expanded edn.), ch. 1. * Magda King, A Guide to Heidegger’s Being and Time, edited by John Llewelyn (Albany: State University of New York Press, 2001). * Theodore Kisiel, The Genesis of Heidegger's Being and Time (Berkeley & Los Angeles: University of California Press, 1993). * William McNeill, The Glance of the Eye: Heidegger, Aristotle, and the Ends of Theory (Albany: State University of New York Press, 1999), ch. 3-4. * Jean-Luc Nancy, "The Decision of Existence," The Birth to Presence (Stanford: Stanford University Press, 1993). Enlaces externos *Materiales (en alemán) Categoría:Obras filosóficas de:Sein und Zeit en:Being and Time fr:Être et Temps it:Essere e tempo ja:存在と時間 nl:Zijn en Tijd pt:Ser e Tempo ru:Бытие и время (Хайдеггер)